No Good Deed
by Cranky Mesuinu
Summary: It never ends the way you expect it, does it? The Jewel, it seems so long ago. I really must be getting old with all this reminiscing, Ha. Or maybe I'm just keeping myself from being lonely? AU Teen!Sess, Coming-of-age, Eventually-will-be-M-for-'those'-chapters, possibly-slow-burn, Insensitive-Inutaisho, learning-sexuality?
1. The First Deed

*****Please feed the author! Though I'd probably write anyway, reviews, especially with ideas/wishes/critiques, make it so much easier to sit down and wrangle the hydra of ideas and a hedge-trimmer to it so you can read a real story and not an unrecognizable plunnie puddle.**

 **Once again, thank you so much to SessKagShipper2003 for the help and reviews. They really do help.*****

 **Chapter 1 – The First Deed**

Kagome sat in the clearing where her hut resided, legs tucked under her as she went through her basket of herbs. The late spring breeze was cool, balancing out the pleasantly warm day as she sat in the shorter grass of her field. She chuckled to herself in her solitude. It had been so long since she had arrived here. What had it been... 33 years? And now she was waxing poetic about the weather. She _was_ old. Ha ha.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Everyone was present for the final battle. After some extensive training and a bit of experimenting, Kagome had been able to place a barrier to lock the main abilities of the Jewel in Naraku's possession; ensuring his full and true participation the final confrontation. There would be no puppet stand-ins or manipulating from behind the scenes this time._

 _Koga had taken out Kagura. A brutal battle in speed, the winds that were generated straying across the rest of the battlefield periodically, taking out the occasional lesser demon. Unfortunately, he was out of the rest of the battle due to his injuries, the wind witch had torn up his legs in an act of final retaliation. Miroku, Sango and Kirara were juggling many of the lesser demons that swarmed, as well as parrying Hakudoshi and Entei(?) as he showed himself to strike and retreat back into the wreathing mass. Kanna had been the first to fall, herself and her mirror purified with an arrow from Kagome. This left Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Kagome to deal with Naraku himself. What seemed like hours into the fight everyone had, had their blood drawn, even Sesshomaru had bled from a few cuts that had snuck past his guard. Slowly Naraku's forces, as well as he himself, were being worn down. Naraku could see that the odds were turning against him, and it left him for once feeling a small sense of panic. In a desperate move, Naraku sent a deadly tentacle towards a blue and orange flash just outside of the forest's edge. It was that move that was unknowingly his undoing._

 _Kagome watched in horror, almost as if time slowed down to catch every terrible detail, as the tentacle reached across the battlefield and pierced Shippo's little body, his fox-fire, as well as the light in his eyes, immediately going out, as if it had never been. In that instance, it seemed the whole battle stopped, sharing in Kagome's shock. Feeling as if he had turned the tables again Naraku had just began to gloat, believing that he had broken the miko, their lynch-pin in this plan, but it was then that she snapped._

 _With an anguished roar to rival any youkai, Kagome erupted into blazing pink flames of reiki. In her pain, she had broken completely through her connection with the Jewel, dragging all of the shards to her as her reiki broke down the barriers and limiters Magatsugi(?) had placed on her since birth. All this energy coalesced and exploded to the surface in a supernova of power that smacked Naraku in the chest. Not stopping with his physical form, the power raced down Naraku's connections, his incarnations joining his screams of agony and defeat as her reiki hunted down every piece of the hanyou. What had seemed to be an eternity to the rest of the frozen field, was actually only a handful of seconds. In a blink, Kagome's power had retreated and was diving for the body of the kit that she had claimed as her own._

 _But she never got the chance to hold him as she so desperately needed. To the continued shock of all present, Kagome seemed to be caught in mid-air, slowly being pulled back into the air and fading to a translucent pink._

 _"_ _No!_ Shippo! _"_ _She frantically tried to reach out to him, tears streaming down her cheeks and hands outstretched in a futile attempt. She was nearly gone from sight, barely a translucent outline, when Lord Sesshomaru claimed her attention, stepping in between her line of sight to the corpse of her little boy. While he kept his stoic face, he let Kagome see the determination that backed his next words, a vow, his hand gripping Tenseiga's hilt._

 _"_ _I will ensure your pup is cared for... Kagome." Clinging to those words, her world went black._

For the first sennight of her time here she kept herself in an abandoned cave, mourning the loss of _all_ her family; those at the battle, as well as the blood who would still be waiting for her to come home. Afterwords she pulled herself up, letting go of the pain to remember their love, and traveled to the nearest village. Luckily the miko already residing in the village had enough power to realize that Kagome was, in fact, an actual miko and not a fraud. After replacing her torn and bloody garments for traditional miko garbs, she continued to spend a fortnight in the village, ensuring that the full extent of her powers were back under her control. With that, Kagome began her new journey, learning everything she could about herbs, her power, and most importantly, the world she'd been transported to now.

 *****Please feed the author! Thank you for making it to the end!*****


	2. Expectations

*****This is Chpt 2, and a little more into the meat of the story, instead of the set-up. Hope I don't disappoint.**

 **Please remember that this is essentially an AU, and the circumstances that would have made the characters who they were are at least changed, so it is very unlikely that they will stay OC for those who are sticklers about it.*****

Chapter 2 - Expectations

Inukimi traveled fast, having forgone the maidens or guards of her station. This sorceress was her last hope; surely if the rumors were true then one of her power could overcome the curse trying to devour her mate and pup. She would do nearly anything at this point in her desperation.

When rumors had come in of an old sorceress in the mountains to the south of their border, the white inu demoness left the castle, no thought to the beautiful blue and silver silks of her kimono layers, or the silky silver fur that graced her shoulders. She only paused to put up the most powerful barriers she knew; they had to be safe. Her pearlescent hair whipped behind her as she sped to the rumored mountain, making hours of nearly a sennights long journey. Now that she was close, she could feel a cloaked power covering the area; such subterfuge immediately put her on edge. Speeding even faster, Inukimi was no more than a glimmer of light and a strong wind as she passed.

The clearing she arrived in was like any other, and yet not, as in its center kneeled a young woman in miko's robes, though their color a nontraditional blue. Long raven locks were restrained to a low side-tail that draped over her shoulder, flowing to a pool of blue-black obsidian in her lap. Strange, deep blue eyes stared at Inukimi as if seeing all her deeds with deceptively old eyes. Inukimi straightened, managing a wary nod of acknowledgment to the woman, with equally wary and calculating eyes.

"Miko. I am in search of a powerful sorceress rumored to reside here. Is this truth?" There was a spark of humor in the female's eyes. Slowly, she stood, dusting off her hakama as she did.

"Is that what they're calling me these days?" Standing at her full height she nearly looked Inukimi eye-to-eye. There were no moves of aggression made, even her stance was one of complete ease and complacency. "How do you have need of me?" Inukimi was shocked, though her decades of Court allowed her to hide it, and nearly shied away from the priestess. A bit of temper flared up at being played with by this human woman, miko or no.

"And how am I to know you speak the truth? The sorceress this Inukimi is looking for is to have been in residence for... _some time_." The demoness almost sneered, though her face remained impassive.

A flash of something, perhaps lonesomeness, passed over the blue-eyed human's face, if but for a moment. A scent barrier Inukimi had not noticed dropped, revealing only waterlily, sunshine and the herbs she tended; no inherent scent of death or decay on her person. A warm aura surrounded her, soothing her in a way she hadn't been since her pack fell ill. Inukimi's eyes shot open, not having realized they had slipped closed to stare at the female before her. A smile graced the miko's face, but did not reach her eyes.

"I may be human, My Lady, but mortal no longer." Inukimi almost sighed out of relief or exasperation she did not know.

She was Lady of the Western Lands; Daiyoukai in her own right. But this... She would humble herself for this. Dropping her dazzling gold eyes to the ground, Inukimi bowed deeply at the waist.

"If it is so, then please, my mate and son are dying."

 *****Yes, I know it's really early for a cliffy, but it just felt right. Please don't kill me!**

 **Please remember to feed the author. Thank you for making it to the end!**

 **Found my own mistake. If someone would like to beta/proof read my chapters, I've never had one before but it would be appreciated! *****


	3. The Second Deed

***Sorry about the wait. This one turned out to be more of hide and seek than managing a hydra, but at least its longer than normal. Hope I don't disappoint.**

 **PLEASE READ END NOTE. YOU HAVE SAY IN THE STORY***

Chapter 3 – The Second Deed

The entire castle was tense as their Lady returned. Frantic healers and sorcerers pause in their work, only momentarily, before beginning again at a feverish pace. The guards, ramrod strait with hands nearly spasming towards their weapons. They did nothing stone still in shock, as their Lady and a miko seemed to appear, as if out of nowhere, in the courtyard. Servants hurriedly scuttled out of the way as Inukimi escorted the miko to the family wing, where her mate and pup still fought an unseen enemy.

The closer one got to Western wing of the shiro, the greater the intensity of the raging youki became, keeping any and all but their alpha female away had her barrier not held. In the beginning, the servants had tried to lessen the burdens of their Lady in her vigil, but the flares of youki damaged any weaker than them. Some of them had simply been burned alive by an unquenchable fire. And yet, still, this miko did not falter, nor seem phased at all, despite a particularly strong pulse as Inukimi dropped her barrier.

As they came upon their private rooms, Inukimi did not hesitate to throw the shoji doors open, eager to see her pack; confirm they were still safe, still alive. Inutaisho was sitting up, his tall frame leaning weakly on his moko-moko as he reclined on his futon. His skin, slick with a thin sheen of sweat, was visible from the slightly skewed yukata draped around him. Looking closer, his hair was dull and limp, sticking lightly to his face before haphazardly fanning out behind him. Normally molten gold eyes were glazed and unfocussed. The markings on both his face and wrists were pale, only just visible, attesting to his weakness in this moment. Her pup, Sesshomaru, seemed both better and worse in his deep unconsciousness, laying on his own futon near his father. Though sweat only dotted his forehead, the youth was much the same as his father as he lied there prone, his rapid breathing, for a demon, preventing the thought that he may simply be asleep.

Inukimi moved to their heads, kneeling just behind them to both allow the miko to work, as well as defend should there be a need. She could not help the way she tensed, logic and instincts at war within her at the presence of one not pack so close to her injured mate and pup. Kagome backed away, giving the demoness space to calm her basest self. When Inukimi finally brought her aura and instincts under in line, giving Kagome her full attention, Kagome slowly pulled out a tiny, sharp blade. Not hesitating or flinching, she cut into her palm, letting a bit of her blood gather there. Letting the knife fall, she left it standing in the tatami where it fell as she approached Inukimi, eyes locked and magic gathering in an Oath.

"Upon the blood in my veins, I, Kagome Higurashi, once of the Sunset Shrine, vow, should any harm befall those put in my charge by Inukimi of the West, beyond needed, purely for healing or defense, that I should suffer such harm tenfold until such a time as the Lady Inukimi deems it time to release me, wither by word or deed." As the last syllable left her lips, Kagome poured her blood from her palm into Inukimi's, the blood itself seeming to disappear into her skin as the gathered magic sealed the powerful Blood Oath. Inukimi's 'beast' immediately calmed, recognizing the severity and strength of the ancient magic, content now with the proverbial blade she now held over the miko's head.

With that done, Kagome settled at the males' feet, only close enough to touch their ankles, Inukimi still at their heads. Inutaisho growled a weak warning at the stranger invading his pack's space, but quieted at Inukimi's returned rumble of reassurance, her hand combing through his hair. Not looking up as she started her work, Kagome addressed the Lady.

"I will need you to anchor them; keep them calm." It was all the warning Inukimi received before Kagome's aura and reiki rushed over them, her body glowing a soft pink as she channeled the energy into the two males. The warm, comforting feeling was back, and she wrapped her own aura around theirs as well. It was the same, and Inukimi could feel no threat or sting from it, but now there was a definite determination and protectiveness to it. Still focusing on keeping the males calm, Inukimi felt a weak pulse as the curse tried to fight back. It was immediately smothered down, caged, before it was ruthlessly examined and dismantled, purging it from her pack in a matter of moments. Inukimi held her breath as the youki in the room slowly declined, the miko's aura and ki slowly easing them down from their stressed and strained states. Both males began breathing, if not easier, than deeper as they relaxed into the comfort of their alpha female and this new approved female, finally sliding into a restful sleep. Inukimi sat there for long moments, using all of her senses to bask in the continued life and renewing health of her pack.

The miko may not know it yet, but for this, for saving her pack when no other could, without yet even the mention of payment; she was pack, Inukimi could not deny her instincts in this. Which is why her inner beast rolled in feral glee at the simmering anger and impressive growl of withheld rage the miko produced, meeting the Bitch's gaze with a fierce on of her own.

"And now to hunt down the traitor in our midst."

 ***And now that you've read it, I have a poll up on my profile where you can choose who you want to be as the first 'villan'. Origional ideas are welcome as well, but please PM those, I'd like this to be a bit of a surprise.**

 **Thank you for reading and please remember to feed the author!***

 **PS- Special thanks to those who have already reviewed and encouraged me that I'm on the right path!** Taz, lady sesshomaru sama 949, WickedxLilxNeko17, lara5170, and Phishouttawatta !


	4. Payment

****So I finally got this done, sorry about the wait. With picking up another job, as well as a part of this demanding a rewrite, this one was a little slow to come out. Luckily it is also one of my longer, and currently longest, chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoy!****

Chapter 4 - Payment

Inutaisho knew something was right again...

And wrong... but not... dangerous, just... off. His senses were almost no help, coming back as slow as they were.

It was his sight that came back first, blurry and not yet able to focus, but he could see. There was the blurred figure of his pup to his right, while he recognized the silver and blue shape of his mate to his left, almost out of sight. It was frustrating, having to lay there as his body refused his commands. The next to come back to him was his hearing, though there wasn't much to pick up to begin with; his mate, and now another female, were speaking low enough that he could not distinguish the words. Finally, his sense of smell returned, much to his momentary relief as he pulled deeply on the scents of his pack. But it was only for a moment, as in the next, his instincts were in a tizzy.

How could he hear the female, but not smell her? What could she possibly be doing in their den? Was she a threat to his mate; his pack? His body finally started responding to his demands, tensing up as a low, threatening, growl rumbled in his chest. His youki, still weak, struggled to do his bidding as he tried to force the unknown to retreat in the near panicking anger his instincts had instilled in him.

Inukimi, of course, was the first to notice her mates new consciousness, the women having cutting off their discussion on how they would flush the traitor as Inukimi flashed to her mates side. A low, comforting, murr rumbled form her in response as her hands automatically began combing through Inutaisho's rumpled locks, her youki swirled around him, as well as her pup, increasing her presence as she blanketed them in more of herself; all in an effort to calm the angry and distressed male. Kagome stayed seated at the low table in an endeavor not to antagonize the Lord's mood any more than she most likely had. She could feel the tension in the air as Inutaisho's distress called to Inukimi's own instincts, bringing them to the forefront again.

Slowly, the male's body came back into his control enough to speak; his eyes slowly gaining focus on his mate, but flicking towards Kagome's direction distrustfully. Inukimi leaned over him nuzzling the side of his face with her own as she continued grooming him. Her voice was serene and sure as she spoke, "Calm, my Beloved. Kagome has aided us greatly this day."

Taking that as her cue, Kagome slowly approached the lord, kneeling at his feet for his inspection. Once again, a Daiyoukai looked at her with mistrust in their eyes. Inutaisho took in the sight of the woman, her youthful face and innocent air, detracting from the seriousness awarded by the traditional miko's garb, non-traditional though it may be. The female looked too beautiful and well cared for with her blue-black hair and deep ocean eyes, to truly be one of those Inutaisho had encountered from the order. Most likely a fraud or one who had fallen from their preached path and duties. He sneered at the woman sitting at the edge of his futon.

"A miko has helped us? For what reward? What are we to part with for this aid?" Both Daiyoukais watched as first a look of shock crossed the miko's face before settling into indignant anger. Her posture straightened even more, pulling herself up to stare down at the still reclining Inutaisho. "None, pompous dog. Should it be _either_ of our desires you will not see me again once this matter has been truly dealt with. As if the Great Lord-General of the Western Lands could offer me anything I truly desire or need that I don't already have." It was Inutaisho's turn to look indignant and affronted; he was _the_ Inutaisho.

"Money." The miko practically rolled her eyes and openly scoffed at the offer. "I produce all that I need and trade for what I cannot." Her tone was firm and confident; this was not a woman in financial straits.

"Gems; jewelry." This offer did earn Inutaisho an eye-roll as Kagome gestured to her robes. "What use are those to a miko? They would simply get in the way and attract unwanted attention."

"Protection." Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously at the dogs insinuation. She had not trained this long or hard to be helpless. "I can protect myself perfectly well, thank you."

"Powerful relics." The female threw her head back with a sharp bark of a laugh. "Ha! I have most certainly had enough of those meddlesome, disruptive, things for multiple lifetimes." At the statement Inutaisho momentarily cocked an irritated eyebrow before continuing his interrogation.

"Political power; titles." Kagome waved a dismissive hand in front of her face. "I have enough responsibility as it is and few dare to disrespect me these days." Kagome quickly glanced over to Inukimi, a rueful smile making its place under her glare as she returned her attention to Inutaisho. "Or at least those 'in the know'."

If either were to truly pay attention to anything other than their dispute, they would have noticed the amusement in Inukimi's eyes as she watched them squabble. Inutaisho's eyes took a red hint, his youki, try as it might, not able to manifest any closer to the surface, even with his anger, fuel by his confusion.

"I'll not let you hold a debt over my pack's head, wench." And just like that, the confrontation went from tense to down right stifling as Inutaisho was enveloped in an intense and powerful aura.

Kagome's eyes glowed as if lit by an inner pink fire as she glared at the male, her voice full of the authority of one with **power**. "Undisciplined, paranoid, insufferable _puppy_." Inutaisho only just held back his instincts to cower and submit to this female as if she were his dam. Had he ears and a tail, they would be lowered and tucked, trying to present a smaller target. The female's glare reminded him of his mate's court mask at its coldest, staring down her nose at him as if some near insignificant insect. "I will complete the request made of me by Inukimi-san and then I want nothing to do with you or your presence until you learn to apologies, _mutt_." Kagome turned her full attention to Inukimi, still not letting up the near suffocating hold she had on Inutaisho, her ki still slowly increasing pressure to assure her point was made. "I will continue as we discussed Inukimi-san. Should you wish a break from this **oaf** , I appreciated your company. Perhaps over tea again?" She stood, brushing imaginary dust off her hakamas. It would have been completely casual if not for the death glare she continued to level at Inutaisho's prone form. "I will retire for now."

With a swish of her sleeves, the miko stalked out of the den, the shoji sliding closed with a deceptively quiet snap; releasing Inutaisho from the hold of her strange ki. Inukimi let a small chuckle float into the silence left behind, calling the attention of her mate to her, his body lightly trembling with a light sheen of sweat for a whole different reason than fighting off the curse. A miniscule smile graced her elegant features as she locked gazes with her thoroughly chastised mate.

"I believe I will be taking tea with your Honorable-Mother on the morrow." Another chuckle joined the first circling in the air at the annoyed grumble and pout on Inutaisho's lips at his mate's teasing.

 ****Thank you for making it to the end! Please remember to feed the author.**

 **Special thanks to Deathstarling556, SilverInu93, Ree-san, and 2 "Guest"s, for opinions!****


	5. Honor

****So sorry about the wait! I had no idea how terrifying writing Sesshomaru, more as the** ** _core_** **of Sesshomaru, would be until I started doing it! I mean, the whole reason a** ** _lot_** **of people are reading Sess fics is** ** _because we like him_** **. How could I make this successful if he wasn't still inherently** ** _him_** **? So now I'm not quite as terrified but still a little floundering.**

 **So sorry for the length! But I do have a piece of the next chapter already done, so I'm hoping that will come out much quicker. Thank you so much!****

Chapter 5 - Honor

Sesshomaru woke in the mid-afternoon to his Dam quietly teasing his Sire. As this was not a new occurrence he paid it no heed as he took stock of his body.

His limbs were stiff, but responded relatively well to the few twitching commands he gave them. His youki also ached, responding, though much weaker than he preferred to think it. Overall if felt as if he had challenged his father to a sparring match again; the way his Dam's own youki swirled and coiled around him with every beat of his heart said otherwise. He rumbled a low entreaty, his vocalizations having finally outgrown their puppy pitch to something deeper.

He fully acknowledged his Dam as she came to physically greet him, her aura and scent brightening with joy; how long had he been incapacitated? He sat up part-way, tucking his head under her chin and murring softly in greeting and reassurance; he may have his male pride, but he would not let that get in the way of showing his Dam the proper respect and affection due to her in the safety of her own den. He could hear his Sire's growls, low as they were; Sesshomaru was getting a bit old to encroach on his Dam in such a way. His Dam, of course, was undeterred- and rather dismissive, with his behavior. Even her mate would not stop her from showing her affection to her pup in private, much less in such a situation as this, almost grown or not.

"Mother?" Inukimi continued grooming him, not pausing at all, although he was allowed to sit up fully from his futon. Her voice was controlled in a way that he knew intimately from the Courts; someone was going to, or wish they had, died.

"We have a traitor amongst us. A new ally will be helping me to expose them." Sesshomaru's Sire let out an uncomfortable growl, throwing him off kilter. Was _his_ Sire... embarrassed? This set his Dam atwitter again, her eyes clearly amused as she looked at her mate, hands idly braiding his hair now. "It serves you right, as it should; accusing our ally and making such a fool of yourself. Without even the courtesy to thank her for her services." Sesshomaru sent a rather astonished look to his Sire, regally reclining on his moko-moko, if not a little rumpled. He, who stressed diplomacy, had behaved such? His Sire sneered mildly, glaring down his nose at the shoji the ally in question must have left from.

"And what do we know of this female- this _miko_ , who now walks amongst us?" Sesshomaru felt the change in his Dam's aura as she became frustrated with her mate's petulant attitude, his surprise at the identity of their ally pushed aside as he continued to pay rapt attention to the discussion of his Alphas.

"Had you simply asked I would have told you what _I_ know. Even more, had you asked _her_ she would have told you, at least until you insulted her- again. How _did_ it feel; being a pup again?" His Dam irately poked at his sire, a small triumphant smirk gracing her lips. Sesshomaru tried to reign in his reaction as he watched his Sire continue to sulk. Not only had his Sire treated an ally as such, but a _female_ , and one powerful enough to force his submission if he was understanding his Dam correctly.

Sesshomaru forced himself to stand, hair still silky enough that his Dam's idle work simply fell apart with a ripple. He would not let this blight his pack's honor. His faltering steps smoothed, his trembling limbs stilling as he made his way to the shoji, slipping on a second, more appropriate yukata over his first, his Court Mask falling over his face; none would see weakness. With that, looking regal as any holding the title of Lord before him, he followed the faint, unusual, aura residue as they both expertly avoided each of the nightingale boards.

He did not notice the small glance his Dam sent him, or the feel of fierce pride radiating from her as the shoji slid closed.

 ****Yay! Thank you so much for making it to the end! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, you're the reason I believe in this story!**

 **Please don't forget to feed the author!****


	6. Encounter

****Yay! I got it out! Thanks especially to Guest, sousie, and Kalaharia! Doubly to Julez for being a consistent supporter!**

 **Once again, not as long, but it just seemed to end itself there. PLEASE READ BOTTOM NOTE! And enjoy!****

Chapter 6 – At Last We Meet

Sesshomaru strained his senses in order to keep ahead of the female's trail; it would do no good to show hesitance so soon after their episode of invalidism. Despite being the most unique signature, this female's was also the faintest as well as the most muddled; extremely impressive, especially when you realize how powerful this female must be. The lack of scent had thrown him for a moment but, like any good tracker, he was not dependent on it; masking it however, was a good skill to have in questionable territory, as she was, as well as for a myriad of other uses.

He still had to calm himself, the challenge of this hunt practically leaving him quivering in excitement like a pup. Truthfully, he could not in recent memory recall such a challenge from any but his own alphas. So far the female had led him a respectable distance from his Alphas' den, but stayed within the family wing. They had also stayed in the area that held rooms with access to one of his Dam's favored gardens. Not surprising, as it seemed she was a miko; they did seem to have a fondness for nature. Finally, the tracks came to a shoji, the soft sound of humming and a ceramic tea set emanating from behind it.

Steeling himself, Sesshomaru flared his power softly and waited, only even touching the shoji when he heard a pleasant female voice quietly give a 'come in' before gently sliding it open and then closed behind him as he stood just inside the female's temporary den. In the few steps he took to approach her table, he finally took in the appearance of the female mystery that was finally before him. She looked to be young, but within her full maturity, though he still did not quite grasp human lifespans. Had she been standing she would have come up to his eyes, he himself having not yet gone through his last growth-spurt to signal the last of his physical maturity. Her long black hair was tinted blue and orange in the late afternoon sun, left to stream through the open shoji leading to the gardens, its long length left in a loose braid over one shoulder. She wore an exceedingly plain two-layer yukata, white and a light sakura pink, that his Dam had either forgotten to burn, or saved purposely for those guests she wished to insult. Surprisingly, the plainness only seemed to complement the female, her humanly exotic blue eyes standing out against such a background. However, it was the fine shimmer of power floating over her skin that he could 'see' that caught his attention. Collecting himself, he prepared to continue with the purpose of this visit.

"May this Sesshomaru sit?" He believed he caught a fond or amused look in the female's eyes, but could not be sure as she smiled serenely and bowed her head politely in answer, tellingly not bearing her neck as she did so. With the invitation to stay in her temporary den Sesshomaru finished approaching her table and sat, still some distance away, before purposely meeting the female's eyes and then averting his own, lightly bearing his neck as he bowed deeply. "This one thanks you for the great service to this one's pack, as well as apologies for the grave insult perpetrated by this one's Sire."

Sesshomaru ruthlessly forced down eons old instincts to fear and panic as he heard the rustle of fabric and pad of footsteps. His facade broke, however, at the feel of a dainty, soft, but tellingly calloused hand cupped his cheek, causing him to flinch. Instead of the instincually dreaded humiliation or pain, it gently lifted his face up from his show of submission, its twin equally as gentle as it met his shoulder as well to correct his posture. Once he was again seated properly they retracted, coming to rest in her lap as she herself was now kneeling at his side.

He was given no time to compose himself as, stunned, he met her gaze. Those dark blue pools seemed to have completely exposed her, leaving him falling into their depths and nearly overwhelmed by the range and intensity of emotion there. There was an aching, throbbing, sadness as well as a bittersweet happiness and fierce pride; a loneliness that threatened to swallow him, yet an indomitable strength of character and will. Sesshomaru very nearly gasped and heaved, quietly, as he forced himself to breathe, a glimmer of amusement layering over the female's mercurial eyes. Her voice was still soft and held no hint of a reprimand as she adressed him, almost as if he was a young pup, scuffed up in dirty hakamas.

"And what have you done to prostrate yourself before me?" Sesshomaru was almost immediately pulled out of his emotional stupor by his own confusion. There was a small chuckle she absently hid behind a hand, full amusement in her gaze before she continued. "Your father may be a rude, suspicious, man of this time, but that is not something I fault _you_ for." There was a moments pause as she reached for her teapot, pouring two cups this time. "So long as the old dog is capable of _learning_ , then we will get along. Eventually. I'm already far too fond of Inukimi-san to allow anything else." Sesshomaru again dropped his gaze from hers, this time not in submission, but in contemplation. Both occupants let a comfortable silence consume the room, each with their own thoughts as they sipped their tea.

 ****Thank you for making it to the end! ONLY THE TINIEST OF SPOILERS!**

 **I'm going to be having Sess ask Kags some question in the coming chapters (or even Kags asking Sess) and I'd like any questions you'd have in mind as well. It won't nesseccarily be immediate, and I have gone through the comments to try and cover those, but if you have any questions you'd like be asked/discussed please review or PM. (I actually have them on alert, so I at least see them nearly as soon as I get them.) Thanks so much!**

 **Please don't forget to feed the author!****


	7. Nothing More Important

****Soooo, I had this AN written as I was super excited about all of you wonderful people... but then the monster of life attacked and I haven't had a lot of time for writing. I'm determined (haha DETERMINATION) not to let this story die, so while the updates might take longer than I wanted, they will definitely be coming.*****

 *****Oh my gosh, so many reviews! I can't remember ever being so giddy over the response to a story! (Granted, this is one of my better ones.) Thank everyone so much!**

 **Also, this has got to be the longest chapter yet! The draft itself is about the size of chapter 4! Lots of dialogue/philosophy, explanations and some feels. I hope it doesn't disappoint!*****

 **Chapter 7 –** Nothing More Important

 _(words: 2322 )_

Kagome sat at the low table, quietly sipping her tea as she watched the sun setting over the gardens; touching he blossoms with a gold brush. She hid a smile as she felt the ever-so-subtle tension that was building up in Sesshomaru's aura. Peeking at him through the corner of her vision, she had to stifle her laughter, as well as maintain her expression so not to give herself away. If she didn't have such experience with higher demons, much less a Sesshomaru himself, she would not be able to spot it, but spot it she had. The young lord Sesshomaru was blushing a pretty pink hue, on top of what she sensed as being rather uncomfortable. It was almost too adorable, but she did manage to control herself, as it seemed he built up enough courage to confront the problem. He sat up straighter on his cushion- not that anything had been wrong with his posture before, but in her eyes, it seemed to puff up his chest rather adorably.

"It has come to the attention of this one that he is unaware of the name of his guest, nor has he properly introduced himself." Sesshomaru's voice, luckily, did not betray the emotions the miko felt, as Kagome was practically squealing on the inside, having to refrain from cuddling the young male; the urge rusty but no less strong with disuse. With a formal bow, pristine and precise down to the rippling of his kimono, Sesshomaru managed the most regal formal introduction she had seen to date. "This one is Sesshomaru, First born Son of Inutaisho and Inukimi, Heir to The Western Lands of Nippon." Her smile widened, softening into a true smile as she brought her body to face him again before bowing properly, though not subserviently, matching his depth, if not his elegance.

"I am Higurashi Kagome, Born of the Higurashi Shrine, and displaced Miko." The jump of energy in the room was nearly tangible now. Kagome entertained herself as she watched him perform and repeat the tiniest of twitches, which for Sesshomaru might as well have been full squirming in his seat. After another moment of silence as Kagome fondly watched his performance, he again gathered his words and wits, his eyes and even subtle body language completely focused on her. Kagome raised a brow as she sipped her tea, encouraging him to speak.

"This Sesshomaru is... curious, and wishes to ask a question, but does not wish to insult an honored ally." The smile did not leave Kagome's face as she put down the last of her tea and gave the young lord her full attention. He was stiff again in his seat, but was no where near as closed off as he had been upon entering the room, though he stayed formal as ever.

"Ask your questions, I won't be offended. I may not, however, answer them, depending." Sesshomaru relaxed, only a fraction, but it was enough. Nodding, he took only another fraction of a moment to organize his words properly, his gaze drifting to the table-top before once again meeting hers without challenge, but brimming with curiosity.

"Why did Higurashi-san help this one's pack?" Kagome was a bit shocked, but dared not interrupt. Sesshomaru simply continued, watching her closely with inquisitiveness and a bit of true concern. "They are both of youkai blood, as well as a political pillar amongst this one's kind. The general extermination of demons, in the Western Lands by majority, would become much easier with this one's pack removed." A much more sober expression fell over Kagome's face, the gravity and thought put into the question pushing her to return in kind. She let the silence grow between them for long moments, neither rushing what had now become a very serious discussion. Absently, Kagome curled a bit of her aura around the mildly anxious presence as she finally pulled the words she wanted together. She met Sesshomaru's eyes, conveying her respect and seriousness as she answered, voice soft, but firm.

"If a male protects your home, do you let every male through its threshold? If a female is unfaithful, do you treat them all like whores? If a child speaks out of turn, do you remove every child's tongue?" Sesshomaru visibly recoiled at such examples, though managed to restrain his snarls at the theorized threats. They did however, manage to start the young male off on the right way of thinking as he leaned forward-only a bit, attention even more captivated as Kagome spoke to her audience.

"Where there is light, there is dark. And where there is thought, there is _choice_. Can something that cannot _choose_ truly be evil? I do not believe so; it is merely a danger. Just like some must kill to eat meat and survive, so to must we sometimes kill in defense. It doesn't make it right; doesn't put more value on _your_ life over another's." Sesshomaru shut his mouth, this female having perfectly countered his point before it was made. "This is just how we have been pitted against each other in this world. It does not make death meaningless, it makes it something to be avoided when at all possible. If there is no _actual-_ not _perceived_ , threat to you and yours, then there is no reason for the pall-bearers to ferry another soul." Her audience in awe and receptive, Kagome hammered in her beliefs, the core of herself and her practice. "Demon, human, hanyou, spirit, these mean nothing to me other than the _care_ you need, not you, _yourself_. So yes, I helped a ruling family of youkai. And I would do it again in an instant." After a moment where he held Kagome's gaze, astonished, Sesshomaru let his eyes drop to hands placidly in his lap as he thought over and processed her words.

"...This Sesshomaru has much to think about on the matter..." As was their tendency, silence grew between them, both content to puzzle and to let the other contemplate. Absently, Kagome coiled delicate strands of aura to calm her companions as Sesshomaru's own aura fluctuated with his emotions. A cute crease between his brows preceded the young lord's next question, just a bit more emotion evident in his voice as it seemed he was relaxing into Kagome's presence. "...May this one... ask another?"

Kagome mentally coo-ed, outwardly still smiling genuinely and serenely. "Go on. You'll have to try harder to offend me than genuine curiosity." She quickly picked up her tea cup, draining the last bit of now cold tea.

"How does Higurashi-san mask her presence so well? This one has yet to scent her and her trail is- difficult, for even this Sesshomaru to follow." She let out a soft laugh; of course _Sesshomaru_ would want to talk shop. The tiniest blush stained his cheeks, if only for a moment believing this female to be laughing _at_ him, before her open honesty dashed that possibility, though amusement still colored her voice, fading as she explained.

"I can teach you. It's very simple in theory; the difficulty lies in application. After 20 some years it's second nature, like breathing or flexing a muscle, but it's not as easy as I make it appear." Kagome again felt a wave of nostalgia come over her. How many had she taught now; similar questions and enthusiasm she had fostered- and humored? Eyes mildly glazed over in memory, she didn't notice Sesshomaru's impressed look and subsequent re-evaluation.

"This Sesshomaru admits he does not have the best grasp of human life-spans, but even he is surprised that Higurashi-san has been working to achieve such since she was a pup." She tried, she really did, but the pure, innocent- and unintentional, fishing of that line, it was too much. Completely unladylike, Kagome clutched her middle as she took a few moments to laugh near hysterically. Poor Sesshomaru was left to try and grasp what it was he said that would cause such a reaction. Finally, Kagome was able to calm herself, delicately wiping a tear from the corner of her eye as she met the confused male's gaze.

"Sesshomaru-kun, you obviously didn't know, so I will not hold it against you, but it is considered rude to ask a lady's age." Not reacting to the perfectly _scandalized_ expression on Sesshomaru's face took every ounce of control Kagome possessed. This was one of the few moments where she missed modern amenities; like a camera. As much as she enjoyed his reactions, she quickly assuaged his worry of offending her by teasing him. "If you _must_ know, physically I am not much younger than you mother, though to humans I should be well to having one foot in the grave at... Oh, what year is this- oh goodness, 51 years old? Where has the time gone?" Well that backfired. Kagome did not realize just how long she had puttered away on that mountain. No wonder they'd called her a sorceress! She hadn't left that mountain for... oh kami-sama, almost 7 years?

Now it was Sesshomaru who was quiet as the other contemplated, Kagome having turned back to the table, a curled hand to her mouth in absent concentration. He also was thinking, this female being so much more that she seems or he had ever expected. But something she had said...

"Higurashi-san?" Kagome jerked a little, startled back into the present. With a small apology she turned her attention back to a patient and curious Sesshomaru. "This Sesshomaru was unaware that humans other than dark mikos could achieve such long lives." The unsaid question hung in the air for a moment, before the smile that was habitually making its was onto Kagome's face became sad. She stared past one of Sesshomaru's shoulders, absently stroking a beautiful but faded braid bracelet wrapped around a delicate wrist. The faint youki imbedded in it gave it away for what it was, guilt washing over the male at the obvious hurt and emotional scar of this female. Her continuing on this plane alone testament to her power and will, beyond the strength she was demonstrating now.

Calmly, if a little less enthusiastically, Kagome answered, a bit of tired bitterness entering her voice. "Under normal conditions, and even most extraordinary, it's not. But my state is... a _gift_ \- compensation if you will, for service to the gods concerning a certain... _relic_." Once again, Kagome looked out the shoji to the gardens, now illuminated only by the struggling reds and blues left just before the night sets in.

No matter his feelings of awkwardness towards the situation, Sesshomaru could not deny his instincts to try and comfort the female, nor did he really want to. Moving from his cushion to her side, he sat extremely close to Kagome, shoulders firmly touching as he sat next to her, only his unabiding guilt keeping him from blushing madly at the breach in propriety.

"This Sesshomaru apologizes for causing Higurashi-san distress. This one did not realize that she had a pup." Sesshomaru tensed as she rested her head on his shoulder, before relaxing into the touch. Kagome gave a shaky sigh before she picked her head back up, a grateful smile on her face as she met the nervous male's gaze.

"It was long ago, it no longer hurts like it used to. I know they'll take care of each other." Sesshomaru ducked his head, going against polite eye-contact protocols to try and read the wellspring of emotions this female so freely expressed; to understand.

"Your pack?" His question earned him another smile, this one bitter, but mostly sweet.

"Yes, I guess we were. We were rather eclectic." His curiosity perked him up a bit, his head unconsciously tilting, hoping she would continue; her pack must be as extraordinary and interesting as her. "In the end only 3 of them were canine, and a majority were human. The looks we got. Many believe that I'm being funny when I say my companions were an inu daiyoukai, inu hanyou, a 2-headed ryu-steed, an imp, a nekomata, female taijiya, monk, little girl and a... kitsune kit." Again, Sesshomaru was wracked with guilt; the kit- he was hers. Kagome met his eyes, the salt having hit his nose already, but he was still not prepared for the unshed tears that had gathered there, magnifying and framing the tenuous thread of Kagome's composure. "Sounds like quite the joke, doesn't it?"

Throwing social niceties and his own comfort to the wind, Sesshomaru turned and slowly pulled the distressed female into his chest, partially tucking her, settling his nose in her hair as he murred lowly, arms loosely wrapped around her as he did his best to comfort, despite his lack of experience.

He kept his reply soft, still rumbling as he spoke, "This one does not believe it a joke. This one is sorry your pack is lost to you; nothing is more important." They stayed like that for a while, Kagome gaining her composure back in full, before a revelation sparked another question for Sesshomaru. "Is that why you treat this one such? You see your pack in this one?"

Wiping her eyes as she gently put space between them, Kagome unexpectedly addressed their third party for the first time. "You may as well join us properly and sit Inukimi-san." Sesshomaru was both shocked and not, his Dam _was_ one of the only ones that could challenge him or his senses these days, but Kagome had obviously been aware of her presence for some time. Inukimi herself entered and sat, seeming completely unruffled by the situation. Once all were again properly seated, Kagome started.

"I hope you believe me when I tell you this is the truth."

 *****Thank you so much for making it to the end!**

 **ADDRESSED TO GUEST FROM CHPT 5! MINOR SPOILER-ISH NOT REALLY**

 **So sorry that I didn't respond in 6. I absolutely love reviews, but guest ones do make it tricky to reply. Technically, Inutaisho won't mean to be insensitive, but I'm addressing just a fraction of the old world views in this, including their gender-roles and just plain ignorance. There will be teasing and ribbing. Sess may not be the only one getting 'the talk' in this. And I do agree with a lot of your opinion on Inuyasha, he's just to immature and emotionally unstable for a relationship. There are stories that "age" him. And I've found I like those a lot better. And to wrap up, as the amazing _Ilebreknit_ has alluded to, she may be in an entirely different _place_ so who's to say if Izayoi will be a problem? ;) Thank you again for your review!**

 **Please remember to feed the author!*****


	8. Schadenfreude

****So I didn't mean for this to take so long, or be so short, but this is kindof writing itself with only some minor direction. Thank you to everyone who has kept with it though and has sent me feedback. You really do help me to have the inspiration and motivation to write. My new job means I'm a little busier than when I started this fic, but as I have said, I will in no way be abandoning this one.**

 **Thank you again to all my readers.**

 **PS- And yes, the title is totally intentional... and may be a recurring theme.****

 **Chapter 8 -** Schadenfreude

 _(words: 785 )_

It couldn't be helped. The lone silver haired figure left in the now silent den dragged a hand through his mane, finally managing to properly pull himself to a seated position. A grimace born from the whirlpool of his emotions- frustration, exasperation, and the tiniest bit of fear, made its home on his face. A large sigh escaped the male's lips.

Though he would never admit it, Inutaisho knew he was pouting, much like the pup his mate was teasing him to be. The other clawed hand met its twin, tangling in the male's hair and holding him up as he bent over, elbows resting on his knees as the rest of his hair curtained his face.

But how could his female support this newcomer over him? _He_ was Alpha! It was his job to ensure the safety of his pack! A low growl of anger and shame rumbled from his chest. Curse it- yes he had already failed, but he would not let another take advantage of their temporary weakness! And by the kamis above, when Inutaisho found who had cast this spell... there would be a special place in his dungeons reserved for their _extended_ stay. Staying in the den was doing nothing for improving his mood or calming him enough to truly think; Inukimi's scent of fear and desperation was saturated throughout the room, only raising his hackles and aggravating his mood more, instead of calming as the den should be.

But even through the rage and helplessness driven by his instincts, he could not help thinking of the lengths he would have to go to get beck into the good graces of his bitch. The Lord knew he would have to choke on an apology to that suspicious female. Unlike what his mate believed, it was not that he distrusted her judgment- much less herself; obviously, he and his pup were still alive and currently safe. There was no better Alpha-Bitch, no better mate than his.

That did not mean he trusted a powerful, scentless, _miko_. He had seen the damage just one of the lesser ones could wrought when motivated, much less one so strong. He wanted someone with that potential nowhere near his castle, much less his immediate pack. Inutaisho took a deep breath, deliberately through his mouth, as he straitened his posture as he sat. Despite his ... _misgivings_ he would... 'play nice'... ...for now. He was left with no other choice in the face of his mate's convictions.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Inukimi's voice may have stayed casual- as was proper for the den, but her perfect posture was entirely Court as she spoke to her mate, eyes locked in a rare moment of emotional connection and challenge."Soujiro, Kagome has bared herself to me already. She has given me her word on our safety to the point where_ _ **I trusted her with your lives**_ _and I will_ _ **continue**_ _to do so if another situation were to arise." She only let that sit a moment before continuing, her posture slowly deteriorating to a dejected one as it seemed her mate would not budge. "The moment I mentioned my pack in danger, she dropped everything. Her only pause was to ask your symptoms in case she needed supplies. She enveloped me in her ki in order to get us here almost immediately. You know what that means Soujiro."_

 _Only for a moment, Inukimi's voice wavered, matching the wounded looking in her eyes. "I would think you trusted my judgment more."_

 _And with a silent swish of her still immaculate kimono sleeves, Inukimi swept out of the room, Court Mask fully coming into play as she reached the shoji and quietly snapped it shut behind her._

At the time, he hadn't thought it could hurt more than his mate pulling way from him, but the realization that she even entertained the idea that he _didn't trust her_ , his hurt and guilt multiplied at the pain in her eyes.

Inutaisho knew he was backed into a corner, despite only wishing to still do what he could to protect their pack. Now, to do anything else was an insult to his mate, and if correct, would possibly cross a powerful ally. The decision had been made for him before he was even presented the problem.

Forcing himself to stand, he dressed properly and spoke with a servant about acquiring new bedding. Those currently in their den would be burned, he would see to it personally if need be; he would _never_ again smell such emotions coming from his mate. That finally done, Lord-General Inutaisho pulled the entirety of his own Courtly persona over himself and prepared to track down his pack and their... _guest_.

 ****Thank you so much for making it to the end! Please remember to feed the author!****


	9. The First Claim

*****SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT BUT SUPER IMPORTANT!**

 **So I actually have the next chapter draft done, as well as some of the one after that (sometimes it's just translating that into a final that takes so long -_-' ) but now I need QUESTIONS! What do you want to know? What do you want Sess to ask? These kind of questions/conversations will actually be a recurring theme for them, so please keep them coming!**

 **I have at least partial answers to the questions about exactly when/where/how Kagome is in this place, as well as what has happened to the jewel. I'm probably going to be getting into some theories and philosophy as well (I actually kind of like that, I'm a debater at heart).**

 **SO PLEASE, ANY AND ALL QUESTIONS WILL AT LEAST BE CONSIDERED!**

 **Thank you and please enjoy!*****

 **Chapter 9 –** The First Claim

 _(words: 796)_

As the silence stretched on, Kagome's nerves increased, slowly winding tighter and she would have begun to panic, had she not had control of herself- if only a little. She kept herself from squirming in her steat by observing the room. Sesshomaru's lightly opened mouth and dazedly darting eyes captured his attempt to comprehend this large shock of information. They were still seated around the low table, Inukimi on Sesshomaru's right, between himself and Kagome, who sat on her right, taking the adjacent side of the table, rather than the opposite, as was custom.

But distracting herself with observation, even of the highly amusing, slightly fish-gaped, look on Sesshomaru's face, could only last for so long. It was Inukimi's reaction that Kagome fretted over the most. For all the short time they had known each other, she believed herself to have found a good friend in the Western Lady; to lose one of the truest- and most open, friendships she'd had in _decades_...

She was not ready to loose yet another thing so precious. Her nerves continued to elevate out of control as she waited for Inukimi's verdict.

Currently the Lady's eyes were closed, looking as if she was carved of the most elegant marble, all signs of life- and even her aura, if not for the calm anchor she had on Sesshomaru, gone or slowed to near non-existence. A sign of her massive control, which Kagome did not believe boded well for her. After a few more moments, even Sesshomaru was coming out of his daze with slight concern for the health of his dam. It shocked both parties when she finally moved, eyes opening to show a gaze practically feral with glee, as well as a matchingly smug quirk parting her lips. In less than a blink, Inukimi was at Kagome's side, one hand companionably around her bicep, another resting over the same wrist. The excitement in her aura both soothed and agitated Kagome's worry, though she still leaned unconsciously into the warm touch as Inukimi spoke with a brand of mischievous humor that would be very detrimental to its target.

"Kagome-chan, there are almost no words for the boon you have proven yourself to be. Not only will you be helping the extreme lack of good sense in this pack," Kagome choked up as the impact of those words hit her, all the while Inukimi's smile became downright wicked as she leaned into Kagome conspiratorially. "You also provide the proof I need to crush that old Gem _Master_ and positively smother his with his own **maleness**!" The pointed glee of that sentence helped startle Kagome into being able to speak past the lump of fear in her throat.

"Maleness? You mean- you believe me Inukimi-san?" Kagome, especially with the long pause, had prepared herself for the worst, or at least for Inukimi to look at her like she was a loon. The female simply gave her a teasing look, a vicious glee clear in her eyes.

"Yes; male must surely be the dirtiest word in _any_ language." She then became serious, the hand she had cupped now in a gentle grasp as she made soothing circles into Kagome's wrist. Locking eyes with not a hint of challenge, Inukimi gently crowded her space. "Kagome-chan, you have proven yourself to me multiple times, each without a shadow of a doubt, indebted me to you beyond words and yet have not even mentioned claiming reward or compensation. You have entrusted me with your **scars**. Whether you wish it or not, you are pack to me, Sister, and will remain so until the end of our days and so far beyond." In comfort, and to silence any protest, Inukimi leaned the rest of the way in and nuzzled against the side of Kagome's face, banishing the tears that had begun to gather in the miko's eyes. Kagome let out a small whimper, reciprocating and reveling in the contact she had not had since her son.

Slowly breaking contact, the females pulled back, though they stayed pressed against each other and Inukimi squeezed the wrist she held captive before returning to stroking it occasionally. Checking quickly on Sesshomaru, who they had ignored for quite a while now, his dumbfounded look brought the amusement back to Inukimi's expression. She turned back to the emotional but calming Kagome, genuine smile on her face.

"Now, in light of this, I _must_ insist you call me Tsukiko, Kagome-chan, when not in Court. I do believe you mentioned some of the faces are the same, so as a female pack-mate, you really **must** tell me _everything_." And again, Tsukiko's smile turned wicked as Kagome smiled genuinely, a small giggle in her throat.

 _'Oh, I have missed this.'_

 *****Thank you for making it to the end!**

 **PLEASE REMEMBER TO FEED THE AUTHOR! I NEED QUESTIONS PLEASE!*****


	10. Schadenfreude II

****Sorry for the wait, but hey, I'm posting this instead of catching up on my sleep, so there's that! I also now have a sort of outline-ish, so there's a min 8 more chapters, but probably a good deal more than that.**

 **This is another stab at entertaining myself and torturing Inutaisho. ALSO, THANK YOU TO** ** _"lady sesshomaru sama 949"_** **KEEP A LOOK OUT, THE REACTION YOU WERE LOOKING FOR IS HERE!****

 **Chapter 10 –** Schadenfreude II

 _(words: 913)_

It took longer than Inutaisho had thought to track down the female and, consequentially, his pack. He had, in fact, had to track his pup and mate here, the female's tracks hard to discern amongst the multitude in the common hallway. Finally, each extra moment grating on his sore instincts, Inutaisho came to the shoji that separated him from his goal. He paused briefly, steeling his pride before he continued through, only to catch his mate's voice from beyond the rice paper door-

"-not only will you be helping the extreme lack of good sense in this pack," The Lord winced at the jab, hand coming away from the screen. Oh, his mate knew he was here, and she was still quite incensed with him. Having been mated to the female for close to three and a half centuries, it would take nothing short of death not to pick up on her excellently wielded words. Nor did he miss his mate's claim; that one sentence both insulting him as well as forcing him to play nice- such was expected now of his mate and her ruthless rule and manipulation of the Courts. Speaking of-

"You also provide the proof I need to crush that old Gem _Master_ and positively smother his with his own **maleness**!" -and there it was, along with his mates amusement and hidden laughter. There would be much groveling before his bitch would welcome him again. Had he not been in such straits with his mate, he might have been mildly worried for Hosenki; their debates had become heated as of late. His attention was pulled from his quietly molten mate as the female- Kagare was it?- spoke up.

"Maleness? You mean- you believe me Inukimi-san?" Inutaisho was both astonished and _very_ curious at the tone of the female's voice. How could this be the same female from earlier? To sound both so young and so vulnerable? This seemed to be an impossibility with his last memories of the female being frighteningly strong and confident in her every action. He was temped to think it an act, for even just outside the shoji he could not smell her, but he felt Tsukiko's aura, which had been present since they had awoke- and very likely long before, tense around him in warning, ready to restrain him at a hint of aggression. His mate still held every confidence in her; he could be patient, he could listen.

"Yes; 'male' must surely be the dirtiest word in _any_ language." He was pulled out of his mental debate by the weight of instinctual guilt his mate was piling on his shoulders, nearly causing him to physically stumble, barely stopping himself from doing so in time to hear as his mate continued. "Kagome-chan, you have proven yourself to me multiple times, each without a shadow of a doubt, indebted me to you beyond words and yet have not even mentioned claiming reward or compensation. You have entrusted me with your **scars**." There was obviously much he had missed of the interaction between the two females while he had been... incapacitated. He had noticed that Tsukiko's voice was actually bare to show her compassion- a rare occasion outside of the den, sincerity lacing every word with undeniable truth. His mate truly felt this way, and strongly. Having heard what lead to them, his mate's next words were both expected and yet not. "Whether you wish it or not, you are pack to me, Sister, and will remain so until the end of our days and so far beyond."

It was the reality of that statement- hearing it aloud, as well as the fact that Inutaisho _knew_ that his mate meant it beyond all doubts; blood oaths were less honored than his mate's word. He would trust his mate, and as such, this female, if only for the sake of the happiness of his bitch. With renewed resolve, Inutaisho knew he could not alienate this female, much less attempt to force her away. His beautiful mate deserved all the pack he could give her to make up for her younger years. A female litter-mate had been sorely missed.

"-this, I _must_ insist you call me Tsukiko, Kagome-chan, when not in Court. I do believe you mentioned some of the faces are the same, so as a female pack-mate, you really **must** tell me _everything_."

It was at that moment that Inutaisho had finally opened the shoji, only to be near horrified at the sight of not only his pup staring at the female with stars in his eyes, but his mate practically draped over this newcomer, new litter-mate or not. Even just the candle-mark he had been separated from her renewed her beauty to a painful level, only added by the lingering hurt in her aura. He had to squash down the panic from his instincts insisting his mate had abandoned him for another from his neglect.

This was almost useless as he nearly hyperventilated as his mate gazed at him with eyes half-mast- a predatory look he did not often see beyond the den; wrapping her body even tighter around the new female, bodies now as flush as clothes and positions would allow; the finger that had been soothing mere moments before now working in slow, near sensual, patterns across the clueless female's inner wrist.

Inutasisho withheld a whimper completely below his station as he stepped through the doorway.

 ****Thank you for making it to the end! Please remember to feed the author! I need questions you want answered, conversations you want to have, maybe even situations you want explored! All suggestions are welcome!****


	11. Clarification

****Sorry about the wait, folks. Things got a little hectic, plus a cold, so definitely not as soon as I would have liked to get this out. It is however, the longest chapter yet (I've managed to double my total drafted words for this entire fic!) with plenty of fluff, and if I did it right, some nice feels.**

 **It has been pointed out to me that there are some things that people would like clarification on from other chapters, so if you have anything, please tell me, I'm constantly editing my copy to try and improve (they will be reposted once done to satisfaction).**

 **Questions and suggestions are still plenty welcome! Thank you for your support so far!****

 **Chapter 11 –** Clarification

 _(words: 2873 )_

Oh, Tsukiko had been perfectly aware of her mate's presence- as well as the state of his emotions. She was, in fact, having quite the amount of fun riling him up even more; watching his instincts lead him to the classic overreactions he was known for while amongst pack was always a treat. It served him right for doubting her for even a moment, let him grovel a bit for her forgiveness. Urgent as he was in his now near panicking state, she let his aura envelop her, though she refused to allow them to mingle; maintaining a mild rebuff as she gave him a meaningful _look_. His posture had relaxed minutely with the 'hug' of their auras, though her gaze prompted Inutasisho to flinch. A fond smile spread on Inukimi's lips as she watched him struggle with his pride as she continued to caress her unwitting accomplice, absolutely delighted at watching Inutaisho squirm.

Kagome continued to be oblivious to the Lord-General's tension as he gathered his words, too busy basking in the simple comfort of someone _actually touching her_. The Alpha noticed this distraction- almost worriedly, as he scrounged up last of his tattered linguistic skills into a form of decent apology. Even Sesshomaru, now, had turned his admiring gaze from the new female- he really would have to ask for lessons with her, having such useful skills- to his sire, hoping that he did not anger either female by continuing with his sullen behavior. The older male straightened minutely with a silent clearing of his throat.

"This Inutaisho would apologize for his earlier words. This one should not have let his admittedly... - _strained,_ instincts to impact the situation in such a way . This one would like to thank you, as well, for this one's life, as well as that of this one's pup; this one shall forever be in your debt." A polite bow of the head served as his bow- he could not bring himself to go further. Kagome came out of her daze for the most part at Inutaisho's apology, glistening eyes mustering only a mildly annoyed glare before she nodded in return as acceptance of his words. With that, Tsukiko finally allowed her mate's aura's to meld with her own, easing off her teasing to simply holding Kagome, a sliver of more space between them, as Inutaisho then adressed his mate, much more relaxed.

"Tsukiko, I would... very much like your opinion on replacements for the den. …There was an... incident, and they must be replaced before bed." With one last comforting rumble and nuzzle to Kagome, the Lady Inukimi rose to take the arm of her mate, allowing him to lead her away, aura's weaving and dancing in entreating apology and reunion. Their pup stayed, knowing they would want the private bonding time after their argument.

Sesshomaru, seeing as his new pack member was still discomforted, moved to sit within her space, knees and shoulders touching, still not quite sure what would be appropriate conduct with a more mature human pack-mate. Any uncertainties were alleviated as the female softly sighed and leaned into the contact. The quiet grew as both occupants of the room watched the night sky paint itself over the garden, flickering stars coming into view one by one.

"This relic," began Sesshomaru, breaking the silence and attempting to be less formal, as was deserving to the intimacy of the pack. "-what is it, precisely? Where did it go?" His voice was serious, mentally debating the puzzle that was this jewel of immense- he refused to think of it as power, that was something either inherent in the world or earned by an individual- ...insanity? It would have to do; there is no feasible way that such an immediate increase in power without the capacity or control to harness it would result in anything less than increasing, if not immediate, insanity to those desiring to 'wield' the object. Though not looking at her, the miko at his side had his full attention, waiting for whatever clarity she could offer as his mind worked.

Kagome did not rush in her explanation- there were things that simply didn't need to be known, whether she trusted the listener or not. Closing her eyes and leaning just a bit more into the adolescent she began, voice calm but inexplicably _tired_. "I won't go into the details- especially of _how_ it came to be, but suffice it to say that power- potential, can't just disappear. It must go _somewhere_." Sesshomaru turned away from their view to look at the female, beginning to understand the enormity of her existence as the pieces fell in place. Kagome simply continued, eyes still closed and slowly starting to rest her head on his shoulder, a sigh escaping her lips. "So in this way, you could say that I've absorbed it. Though it is not in either of its original forms."

"But surely such an increase in power would have put you in extreme mental stress, if not physical pain, and would have lead to insanity." Kagome's head now rested fully on Sesshomaru's shoulder, a quiet, accepted, bitterness leaking into her words.

"I have come to believe that the Gods have orchestrated much of my circumstances, including both of my transportations. With the help of Miroku, my monk friend, we theorized that I was chosen, or maybe even created by the Gods before my birth, to be the last guardian of the relic; I had housed it in my body from my time in the womb. So while for a long time I had no access to my powers, or simply a fraction of them- Megatsuhi had placed seals on them- it simply forced me to have better, if instinctual, control over it to get it to work, as well as having more than the capacity to handle such power, having no outlet for my powers as they grew with me." Sesshomaru had simply been absorbing information puzzling together his new pack-mate and her circumstances, but to realize that a small human pup- a female pup, had been abused and neglected in such a manner...

Even with the proper care of his sire and dam he had fallen into the Fever as a pup, his aura growing in strength too quickly without a proper outlet- or in his case, _enough_ of an outlet. It caused, as the name implied, a fever; one where you feel as if you were burning from the inside out. It was a pain that was still freshly etched in his memory, no matter the time that had passed. Pups had died from it without proper care, simply igniting in unstoppable flames as they burned alive to little more than dust. Sesshomaru did not, and could not, stop himself from quickly pulling the female in and tucking her, arms closed around her as if a shield, her head snug under his own as he rumbled a low clamming growl, only the occasional small sound of distress making themselves known. Kagome let him, relaxing into the hold and using her aura to gently stroke him in comfort in return. Both stayed that way for a long while as Sesshomaru calmed his instincts.

Long moments later, Sesshomaru moved on to the next bit of the puzzle, needing to get his thoughts away from the travesty put upon his new pack-member. He nudged gently on her aura with his own, a simple entreaty known almost instinctively even to a pup. Kagome hummed a noise of acknowledgment but otherwise made no attempt to move or open her eyes. When he then seemed hesitant, she hummed again, this time louder and with a bit of amusement.

"You can continue to ask your questions, Sesshomaru-kun. I am a bit emotionally tired, but otherwise I am fine. It has simply been a... long time since I have been able to indulge in casual contact." Guilt nagged at him for bringing back up her pack and her lack of it, until he had idea. His Alphas, after all, would be making it official in all regards; his dam would not be stopped on that count, now that she had claimed the female. A small blush, almost lost in the dark to human eyes, dusted his cheeks as he rumbled apologetically and moved Kagome from her spot against him. Blush never receding, he moved about the room with a purpose, gathering all the futons, blankets and pillows available as he arranged them in the most secure corner of the room, out of direct sight from both doors. Coming back to the now visibly alert female, Sesshomaru offered his arm, pink still prominent on his face.

"This one offers the comfort, safety and protection of his den should this one's Beta female accept." When Kagome only looked wide-eyed at him, he thought that she must not understand what he was offering. He was about to pull away to explain, when a wide smile split her face, voice bubbling with mirth that she tried to stifle behind a hand. Quite unsuccessfully.

"You are just too adorable."

The instant mortification turned Sesshomaru's cheeks from dusted to burning- if asked years later, he would have admitted to believing them to be glowing-, his body jumping lightly in a flinch, and jaw dropping to gape, if one counted the small finger width gap such. He began to sputter in half attempted denials once his mind caught up again; setting Kagome from small giggles to a full laugh at his expense. She, however, quickly composed herself, standing and bringing her hand in contact with his still outstretched forearm, stilling his inner chaos at her touch, his eyes meeting her calmly, blissfully, smiling ones.

"This Kagome would accept the offer of Sesshomaru of the West, gladly, and offer this one's own protection and companionship in kind." Sesshomaru calmed, realizing that, while not the formalities of inu-etiquette, Kagome understood the heart of them; the emotion and instinct driving them. Moving to the appropriated nest, they spent a few moments to situate themselves comfortably, both near to having their respected sides, though Sesshomaru was still slightly curled around her. Both now comfortable, Sesshomaru continued their conversation.

"You are from a separate... 'universe' from this Sessho- from this one, and may have originally been from a separate one even from that?" There was soft humming as she thought on her response, the mild breeze from the still open shoji bringing in the pleasant fragrance of his dam's garden.

"In essence, yes, that is my only theory on how much each one differs, as well as the lack of time paradoxes between my two previous."

"Do you believe them to be different by the lack of youkai? Of which I would assume you would attempt to help survive as the world changed around them. So either you failed or have yet to try; success of which would have then changed you 'future', thus possibly leading you to loop in the decision, as you would then believe that youkai had survived on their own, thus leading you not to help so determinedly. This would then lead to the question of the continuity of you memory, as if it was changed in the past, you should not, then, remember it as anything but, but would you remember the decisions that lead you up to that as a dual memory, or would they then be rendered null, because changing your past would then change you and as thus your reactions? But then, there is the one that was believed to be your incarnation, so would not the existence of both of you at the same time be impossible? Either by separating your soul- which should have simply made a puppet, controlled by your own self and possibly the lingering ki left in the remains, without memory or true higher function such as speech- or by a piece of the original miko's soul being tied to the relic itself, leaving the soul irretrievable as it was already 'in existence'?" A quiet laugh floated in the peaceful dark with them, cutting Sesshomaru off from his rambles, Kagome unable to hide her amusement. Sesshomaru brushed his youki against her again in silent inquiry.

"And to think, Nihon is centuries away from even the concept of educational Institutions. I do believe the world should fear the day you have proper access to that base knowledge; no secret would remain so for long." Sesshomaru preened a bit at the compliment, though he let the questions raised by her statement go, a bitterness slowly creeping into his mouth and an unknown aggravation taking root in his thoughts as he thought more from before the tangent.

"So you have... met this Sesshomaru before..." A small calloused hand found and laced itself with his mutually calloused large one, bringing them both to rest over Kagome's heart.

"No. I have met _a_ Sesshomaru before." There was a pause, Kagome's cradling of his hand keeping his attention focused on his companion in the dark and her words. "He started out as a cold, cruel, demon who attempted to kill me with his acid claws simply because I could pull out a mystical sword where he and his brother could not. Even as annoying as his vassal was, he didn't deserve how he treated him like a kickball. He was completely with the 'Path of Supreme Conquest.' It was only after a defeat from his brother where he met an abused human girl that he found anything close to a true pack. He became a bit... better, but has never been able to show proper affection to her, always on the road and- I believe, not sure how to actually show it. Oh, he felt it, to some extent, but one had to not only have his trust, but be supremely observant to notice the very small signs he allowed others to see. _You_ are not _he_. You share similar circumstances and physical similarities, but that does not make you, him or him, you. By your own logic, this is true."

…. …...

"Kagome-san?"

"Just Kagome, Sessho-kun."

He breathed in the scent of the night, mixed in with the scent of his new pack, steadying himself and memorizing them both.

"This Sesshom- ...I, am ashamed to admit just how much further in training I have yet to go in order to match my sire... The 'alternate' proves that it is possible that I have the _potential, …_ but I have yet to prove even a challenge, or match up to his feats even in his youth."

…..

"Hhmmmnn..." Sesshomaru's throat seemed to clog, despite the warm sound, a tremble beginning in his bones.

"I don't see a problem with your gap. He may currently have more power, but terribly sloppy your father is."

…

"While yes, you were unconscious while your father was in a mostly feral semi-state, you were the one to recover faster. In short, you were in a sleep-like state _because_ you were protecting yourself, constraining your youki into the smallest, tightest, bundle you could, giving the spell almost nothing to siphon. Your father learned to use his youki as a limb, which hinders his use of precision now. You however, have obviously learned to use your youki like a tool- a precision tool, before learning to use it like a limb. If you can maintain that control as you grow into your power, well, it won't be long before your father will have to watch his step. It's similar to a swords-master who first masters blacksmithing; there are simply certain, intuitive, things that are added to your instincts."

Sesshomaru's body shuddered, completely quiet, curling more around Kagome where he had been about to retreat and slowly wrapping an arm around her waist. Kagome relaxed even more into the hold, again stroking him with her aura in reassurance.

"The spell you were under is very difficult to execute, and even herder to defend; the spell strengthens as it feeds off the cursed, which means that most have succumbed before the spell could even be studied. To make it split would require even more control and expertise in the magic. Which could be in fact, the reason you both survived so long; the spell being split, it was effecting you both only at half-strength. Add that to your amazing control and the spell couldn't gain in power as it normally does." Another shudder and a light tightening of his hold were the only signs that Sesshomaru had heard her. "What baffles me is how they got fresh samples of both of your blood in order to direct the spell."

Sesshomaru's voice was soft, obviously finally relaxing enough to fall prey to the few hours of sleep a young demon needed. "My sire and I regularly spar with his Generals."

There was a flash of pink and blue in the darkness, briefly illuminating from Kagome's eyes like a predator's.

"Sleep, Sesshomaru-kun. There will be much to do in the morning."

 ****Again, thank you so much for making it to the end!**

 **Please remember to feed the author!****


	12. Perfect Pack-Sister

****So sorry for the wait.**

 **Special thanks to the guest who proved I'm not being too convoluted with my plot. You're review really helped me get back in gear.**

 **Never let your job, much less** ** _jobs_** **have free control of your hours. You will become so very tired. But this was also late because I wanted to do Inukimi/Tsukiko justice as well as clear up some of the differences in the worlds. I will probably update this A/N at least once more before posting. (If I ever said a chapter was the biggest? So far I've stretched under 90 words of 700-ish into nearly** ** _1000!_** **So yeah...)****

 ****So, I'm repeating myself, but I really am sorry for the wait. When I started NGD, I had so much time and energy I could put into it, and now, as I'm adulting more, it's just harder to come by not only the time, but the inclination to work on it as I'm either tired or often just want to relax.**

 **Again though, thank you to those that have stuck around and prod me with reviews. It keeps up my will to write as well as reminds me that it's still here, ready and eager for more.****

 **Chapter 12 – Perfect Pack-Sister**

 _(words: 3191 )_

Tsukiko beamed with pride when she returned to her pack-sister's current den the next morning. She had not expected such, but was proud all the more for not having so. Her dear pup was already following his instincts when it came to their new member, having welcomed and comforted her within a pack-nest. Tsukiko had realized Kagome's emotional state- her tiredness, but had mistakenly assumed she would have the human reaction of wanting to be alone to sort out such feelings. But now she preened over both her pup and beta-female, both behaving unexpected but beautifully.

They lay, still sheltered from the morning sun safely out of sight of the shoji, curled around each other in a common sight within a den. At some point in the night, Sesshomaru had fully tucked Kagome, bringing her slightly under his body, head curled over her own and arm draped over her; fully ready to shield and defend the female at a moments notice. Tsukiko was almost repentant that she would have to wake the two from such a contented slumber.

But the fuel she could use to fully embarrass her coming-of-age pup was simply too tempting.

With a devious glint, Tsukiko warmly rolled her aura up her pups back in a gentle but firm caress, a common tactic from when he was a pup and she needed him to wake. It had the desired effect, calmly bringing the male into the waking world. Both were however surprised at the effect it had on the female, not expecting to be practically overwhelmed as her large, warm, aura stretched, filling the room to capacity with the potent, lazy power reminiscent of a predator's, before curling around them in a cuddling fashion as the female in question let out a contented hum. Tsukiko's deviousness transformed into a fond smile as she let her voice rumble lowly along with her murrs of happiness.

"There is much to prepare for today, my lovelies. As much as I'm sure you would like to lay abed together, I really must borrow our dear Kagome-chan." Sesshomaru sent a weak glare to his dam, appropriately not meeting her eyes, and silently grumbled his way out of the temporary den to his own for proper attire and a cold cloth for his face.

?—?—?

The spacious room was warm, despite the beautiful stone and tile that made the majority of it. The centerpiece, a large hot spring framed at the back of the room by hand-worn stones, kept both the stone floor and air warm and heavy with steam. Both females luxuriated in the warmth as they gathered their bating supplies and disrobed.

Tsukiko was closely observing her pack-sister, wishing to know the true severity of her struggles, as she was likely to have gently mislead them. Physical scars were often treated differently, most often for the worst, by humans, though some youkai were just as likely to shun them. Many of Kagome's were faint, a testament to her long-life and power, but there were some that stood out; the starburst above her left hip- remnants of that 'revelation', mild acid burns along her feet as if they'd been dipped in it, an arrow mark on her upper back and matching crescents- obviously claw marks- on her upper arms. There were others, scrapes and scratches, but they had faded until barely noticeable with human senses, only Tsukiko's heritage allowed her to pick up on and identify them as they were; often near misses to what could have been crucial areas. Following those blemishes down her beta-female's arm brought her to another scar, one you cannot see.

Though darkened and worn with age, you could still distinguish the colors and quality of the treads woven beautifully together around Kagome's wrist, oranges, cerulean blues and emerald greens; the mistakes- few and far between, only made it more endearing and exponentially more heart wrenching. The faint glow of youki, while a testament of how well the youth could control their energy, had nearly faded to nothing. Tsukiko was hesitant, but knew if her pack-sister wanted to preserve what was left of her child's gift, it would have to come off.

Paying no attention to her nudity, Tsukiko gently approached the miko, coming to stand close enough that her breasts touched the other female's back, her right hand slowly wove with Kagome's own that she held in front of her as she stared at the memento. There was a small whimper and slight tightening of grip, but otherwise she made no acknowledgment of Tsukiko or her comforting aura that gently caressed up and down the female's back.

"We have ways to preserve it, Kagome-chan,... but you must take it off. It will not last much longer."

Haltingly, Kagome removed the braided bracelet that Shippo had gifted her a week after the incident where a demon had specifically targeted him while he played with Kilala, neither far from camp. Kagome, being the only one currently at camp, had seen red. Being relatively when Kagome had started training herself in earnest, she had honed many of her skills and the demon was taken care of quickly; though not before she had snapped at it, demanding it get away from her son. Afterwards, Kagome had rushed to defend that, while she had felt such for a long time, she was in no way trying to replace the parents he had already lost, or that he had to accept such words if they made him uncomfortable. She was cut off by the near sobbing form of Shippo, who had ran straight into her arms after the shock, clinging and nuzzling her stomach as the word 'Mama' fell from his lips again and again, bringing tears to Kagome's eyes as well. Which is how the rest of the group found the pair, tears still gently streaming and cuddled together, Kilala standing guard.

She had not taken the token off once since receiving it.

Trembling, Kagome pulled off the token, allowing Tsukiko to guide it into one of the cubbies. As they set it down, Tsukiko erected a small barrier over it, moving to cradle her pack sister close to her.

"No one shall harm it, Sister. What is yours is mine to protect." Tsukiko watched in awe as Kagome, only an inu by pack, beautifully bared her neck partially as she willfully tucked her head just under Tsukiko's jaw; willingly accepting and taking protection and comfort in her Alpha-Sister. With a rush of tenderness and pride, the pearl-silver female guided the raven one to a bathing stool, calmly and quietly going about the beginnings of grooming. The silence was calm and warm, matching the low mist that rose from the spring as Kagome relaxed into the ministrations of Tsukiko starting with her hair. Said female increased the warm strokes of her aura as she hummed, enjoying the social norm she had never previously been able to indulge in as she thought on the miracle that was her new litter-mate; she could not have hand-picked a more perfect addition.

"Kagome-chan? Did your pack give you lessons on etiquette and instincts? I'd never expected a human to act so inu, wonderful as you are." Kagome let out a soft sigh before she replied, letting the gentleness of Tsukiko's barely familiar actions.

"No. It just wasn't something that came up. Sh- Shippo mentioned that brushing his fur was important, but he wasn't quite old enough to understand completely when his parents died, only to listen and follow them, not the why of them. The older canines in our pack either didn't understand or care about the meanings and structures- or didn't believe it their place to tell me of them, not that they believed I would truly understand. It was only towards the end that the oldest believed I would actually understand and honor those instincts." Inukimi clamped down on the growl that attempted to sound in her throat; her pack-sister was not stupid and ignorance was not how a pack worked.

"Oh? And just who were these mutts who thought _my_ sister incapable?" Kagome's shoulders tensed, but only minutely, becoming slightly anxious at the thought of sharing all the similarities, especially the people. How would Tsukiko react to such news- such possibilities?

"Ah- actually... Um... They were Inuyasha and... Sesshomaru." Kagome let her shoulders fall back the two millimeters they had tensed themselves as her silver companion only kept washing her hair, being very thorough and spending special time on her scalp and behind her ears.

"Hm. You were quite right. That sounds nothing like my mannered Maru-chan. Which does remind me, our little gossip session was cut short last we met. So, do tell, any juicy little morsels to share? Most definitely if it's a likely acquaintance!" Kagome's lips became a light moue as she tilted her head back slowly to look Tsukiko in the eyes.

"Are you sure? Most of it would be inapplicable to their counterparts here." Tsukiko's arms wrapped themselves around the dark-haired female's shoulders as she leaned down, bringing them closer together, unmindful of the soap still in Kagome's hair and nuzzling at Kagome's temple.

"Yes, sister-mine. I would like to know more about my new pack-mate, so learning your world is yet another step. Perhaps, start with Maru-chan? -ah, forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru?" Tsukiko quickly compromised, vocally showing that she could quite easily define what was her world and what was her companion's previous. Kagome closed her eyes and thought hard on how she would word her answers while Tsukiko took the opportunity to rinse the soap from Kagome's mane. Finally, with dripping hair pulled back and being gently rung out, she answered.

"... ...From what I could tell, while everything a Lord should be, Lord Sesshomaru wasn't very... socialized? While he did know of and use most pack dynamics, as I now understand them, he did not seem to comprehend the nature or importance of the emotional side to... well, anything really. When his father died, his mother left him as well, both abandoning him to his new position as Lord; though even before that, I believe, they never acted as true pack." Tsukiko let a small whine of sadness leave her throat as she moved down to her sister's shoulders after pinning the now clean hair into a bun on her head.

"Oh, that poor pup. I could not imagine leaving my Maru-chan, especially after loosing my mate; it would be too much." Deft strokes made quick work of Kagome's back, once again rinsing before Kagome insisted Tsukiko take her place on the stool. The silver female did not think her pack-sister could be more beautiful with how, even now, she subconsciously followed inu instincts near perfectly, starting with gentle but thorough attention to the glossy opalescent mane.

"Unfortunately, I never met your counterpart, and everything I do know is from outside sources." Tsukiko chuckled before taking on a more serious mien, thinking on what could possibly be different based on what had been said so far.

"It is not exact, as you say, you do not know much beyond what has been said _about_ my alternate self, but the simple explanation may be that my own sire and dam died before my mating by a few decades." She noticed Kagome's tension at the admittance; lovely, wonderful, empathetic sister.

"My condolences."

"Oh, don't be. While protected, they saw me as nothing but a tool." A flippant clawed hand waved away the concern. "There was never true pack between us. Besides, it was their death that allowed me the freedom to explore and better myself, and, in the end, choose Soujiro for myself." Deviant titters escaped Tsukiko's mouth as she thought back on those days, and specifically the tournament that lead to her mating, as Kagome gave a wonderful scalp massage, finding the miniscule kinks in her neck and loosening them unerringly. "Oh, it you could have seen the faces of my competitors the moment they realized, instead of just the insult of losing to an unknown Lady, but compounded with the fact that I was the very orphan they had shunned; one with no supporters other than a fox- of no relation and only mild reputation? Oh, it was a glorious day indeed." A short, full laugh escaped both ladies as Tsukiko helped Kagome properly contort her thick mane and secure it to her head.

"And what of this other canine in your pack? A hanyou were they?"

"Ah- um... yes, they were. But I- not to insult your mate, but I am unaware if his circumstances would cause friction between you and he. I mean no-" Tsukiko places a delicately clawed hand on top of the one that had paused, cloth clutched in it, at her shoulder.

"Kagome, sister-mine. I am perfectly aware that who you speak of is not _my_ mate. We are simply discussing the circumstances of a dear packmate, so I may understand mine better. I have every confidence in my mate- and in my ability to keep him." Kagome took a deep breath, centering herself and continuing to scrub at the alpha-female's shoulders.

"From what I understand, the rift between Inutaisho and his mate eventually drove him into the arms of a human princess, Izayoi- though when I looked into her, it seems that she does not exist in this world, though her family has two sons to their name. Izayoi eventually bore Inutaisho a son, but this lead to the confrontation where he met his end protecting them directly after another fight with another Daiyoukai." After the final rinse, both Ladies stood and made their ways to the spring. "Inuyasha grew up with his mother in a human town until her death. … I don't know how long he had her. It was not something I pried into." A small moment of silence was held by the two females as they acknowledged the hardships of such a life.

"Against all odds, he grew until he too met with treachery in his love-life, only he was sealed away, and later awoken by me to help with my quest." There was a wistful look to Kagome's eyes now, a small cracked smile resting on her face at more fond memories. "He was a bit of a hothead, and I couldn't always grasp the 'why' of his actions, but childish as he was, he had a good heart and he was a good friend when I needed him." Reminiscence and contemplation filled the sir for long moments before Tsukiko closed her eyes in sad resignation at the cruel facts of life.

"That is actually one of the reasons hanyou are so looked down upon."

"Hun?" Kagome had shifted from her reclining position, head back against the warmed rocks, to stare at her companion in somber confusion. Tsukiko opened her eyes to stare up into the swirling mist above their heads.

"That child-like behavior? Compounding the difficulties of such an existence, that inherited traits even among siblings are almost always completely random, with the dysphoria caused by their body versus mind growth, too often creates a scenario where- not only are hanyou offspring prone to miscarriage, both in the womb and as dams themselves, or early death simply because of their body's weaknesses and quirks, but suffering a long-lasting problem, socially, because their minds often aren't ready for their own physical development?" Kagome was watching the female, unable to tear her gaze away as developing shock and sympathy seeped into her. "Taking inu as an example, a pup should not reach physical maturity until close to their third century, if not mid-to-late third. But you say that his body was that of a mature male at approximately 200? Those of the royal lines are the only ones noted to have a consistent and notable early development, but even then, it is never before the pup's three-hundredth year. My own pup is just beginning the stages of this at his three-hundredth and twelfth. This more often than not means that the pup's body is giving off signals and urges that they are simply incapable of comprehending mentally. So, in this, you are somewhat right in your accusation that he was a child in an adult's body. Add to that the fact that he had little to no guidance in his instincts would have made for a very confused young pup." Each Lady spared a silent tear for the plight of too many innocent pups. Completely out-of-character, Tsukiko's change of topic was obvious and transparent, though also appreciated.

"And who was the Daiyoukai that gave Inutaisho such trouble?" The silver female turned around, resting her chin on crossed arms but never breaking her near predatory gaze from her litter-mate.

"Ryukotsusei, Lord of the Northern Lands."

The reaction was near instantaneous, Tsukiko's laughter filling the bathing chamber and beyond in her mirth. "Oh, Kagome-chan! Now I know what you say must be entirely true! He and my Soujiro have not had a serious fight since last they fought over my hand as pups!" A delicately curled claw wiped at the corner of her eye to banish the beginnings of joyous tears. Kagome only stared shocked, mouth the tiniest bit agape as Tsukiko continued to giggle and chuckle. She managed to calm herself after a few moments, though mirth continued to blaze in her eyes as she explained.

"No, Tatsu-chan is a staunch ally and close friend to the West, and to my mate specifically. He was the first to answer the call when my mate marched on the North to stop the diseased madness of its lord. The lord then, a neko who should not have lead in the first-place, had become depraved and rabid, spreading it down his lines of command until there were near constant raids on any neighboring lands, both villages on the borders, as well as some deeper in. In the end, it war was won with few casualties, and while the dragons had never really vied for power- even among demons being extremely long-lived, Tatsurojimaru accepted the title of Lord when it was presented to him." Kagome's adorable human-inu-ness showed itself again as she slowly tilted her head, brows coming together and lips firming with the tiniest pout.

"Tatsurojimaru?" Tsukiko giggled again, this time simply from the delight of her pack-sister, and pulled Kagome into a hug.

"Ah, yes. And such a fun name to tease him over as pups. His dam should not have been allowed to name him. And while he does prefer it, did you truly think Ryukotsusei was anything less than a ruling title?" Kagome hummed her response from her place, cradled just above the older female's breasts but under her chin, both females with arms wrapped around another.

"Hmm. It does make sense now, looking back on it." From her position, Kagome could not see the confidently wicked gleam that blossomed in Tsukiko's eyes, though she registered the small tightening of arms and curled caresses of ki around her.

"And now to so much more pleasant topics; what shall we dress you in for court?"

 ****** **Thank you for making it to the end. I actually had a bunch more planned for this chapter alone, but it was becoming forced as I went on.**

 **Please feed the Author! As undeserving as she sometimes is!****


End file.
